Quente e Frio
by Yokoyama-chan
Summary: A familia de Sasuke nunca o tratou bem so tinha olhos para seu irmão Itachi, entao Sasuke decide se vingar e peder ajuda de uma esdutande que ele acabde conhecer, com uma condiçao que ele a ajude a encontrar seus pais, nada de bom pode sair disso... ou pode? descubra lendo...
1. Chapter 1

Quando se é deixada na porta de um orfanado o mundo se fecha para voce e ninguém liga para quem ou oque voce realmente é... eu odeio minha vida, apesar de morar sozinha agora.  
Opiro é que quando me abandonaram deixam um sobrenome em mim eu ja procurei parece que foi só para e dar uma nome mesmo...

Ninguem olha para mim mesmo...

Ou era oque eu achava...

Minha vida era normal ate ter que fazer dupla num tabalho de filosofia com um goroto de OUTRA TURMA super POPULAR pra encentivar amizade entre as turma de 3° ano do ensino medio... eu odeio minha vida, ja disse isso?

Enfim... sou uma menina órfãn que mora na cidade de okinawa e tenho o sonho de ser uma grande pianista... eu sei as ulas de piano custam uma fortuna mais a pensão de estudante é minha e de acordo com a lei nao presciso da pra ninguem apesar de morar num orfanato cheio de meninos sendo uma da unicas meninas no "bando" eu sou bv que droga.

_Sakura... qual seu problema ficou olhando pro nada por horas sua demente.

_Escuta aqui vc nem me conhece pra me chamar de demente... eu tava pensando na minha vida...

_Vamos temos que fazer o trabalho.__Que menina retardada__.Aonde vamos a sua casa...

_Na minha casa nao vai dar... eu nao... e...

_O que foi?

_Minha mae nao esta em casa hoje nao posso levar ninguem la...-ufa-  
_Entendo vamos pra minha... Meus pais nao param em casa mesmo nem vao notar.

_Uhum... -começam a andar- Como é seu relacionalmento com seus pais?

_Nao vejo eles direito desde que... acho que nunca os vi por perto realmente...

_Tem irmão?

_Tenho um mais a mesma coisa vale pra ele...

_Que pena...

_E voce só tem sua mae?

_É nao meu pai viaja muito e minha mae num para en casa mesmo entao somos meio parecidos.

_Nao tem irmão?

_Nao sou filha unica... Haru no Sakura(Forma correta de escrita pois haru no sakura significa primavera(haru) de(no) sakuras).

_Chegamos...

Galera saca só essa casa é deixar o queixo cair que menino mauricinho ele tem familia, amigos, fans, essa casa e ainda reclama...

Ninguem nunca ta feliz com o que tem...


	2. Chapter 2

Me chamo Sasuke Uchiha tenho 18 anos minha familia é considerada uma das mais famosas do japão apesar de ser só faxada para promover a empresa dos meus pais...

Eu mal consigo velos em casa as veses... vejo eles mais na televisão... nao sou um filho "planejado" sou um "acidente de percuso" por assim dizer meus pais nao fazem planos importantes para mim como fizeram para o Itachi... eles nem olha para mim as veses...

Exeto minha mae que ate mostra um pouco de afeto mais acho que é so para eu nao perceber o favoritismo de Itachi... me poupe eles acham que eu sou trouxa?

Emfim... estudo em uma das escolas da cidade para alunos com um grande potencial, esta semana terei que fazer um trabalho com a turma de bolsistas e fiquei logo com uma das meinia mais inteligentes da escola das grades dos "seniors", que somos nois, ela esta em 5° desde que eramos "juniors" de 345 alunos da pra acreditar que nerd... e eu aqui na 12°.

Sakura ate que era bem calma por que acho que ela esta me escondendo alguma coisa...?

_Sasuke sobre qual filosofo faremos o trabalho...?

_Aristoteles ou Socrates...

_Prefiro Aristoteles o primeiro biologo...

_Digitado ou escrito?

_Digitado mais pratico...

_Eu digito digita...

_Vamos pesquisar?

_Sim... Sakura porque vc nao vai fazendo a parte de cartolina tenho varias imagens de aristoteles e outros filosofos ja empresas ali estão separadas.

_Uhum...

_**Silêncio Infernal**_

_**Mais Silêncio Infernal**_

_**Grilo cantando...**_

_Sasuke... nossos pais deixaram voce trazer visitas?

_Nao averia como saber só os vejo uma vez ao mês, e oque que voce ta fazendo aqui?

_Sai mais cedo... mamae nao vai gostar de ver voce com namorada sem ela saber... Fazendo besteira pelas costas do nossos pais...

_Eu acho melhor ir embora, agente faz o trabalho outro dia...

_Mocinha fique ai... e vai ficar ate meus pai chegarem e ligarem para os seus...

_Mais...

_Mais nada e quieta...

_Escute aqui Itachi... Mikoto e Fugaku nao tem nada a ver com a minha vida desde que ela parou de me amamentar e voce nunca teve!

_Sasuke vai engolir sua lingua depois disso...

_Me faz engolir... eu te desafio_Sasuke agora estava cara a cara com o "irmão" que dera um soco no mesmo.

_Pare por favor!_Itachi agora segurava Sasuke pelas vestes socando sua barriga fazendo ele cuspir sangue, en seguida jogando ele no chão...

_É so isso Itachi...? Bate que nem uma menina...

_Voce tem sorte de ter alguem vendo senão voce estaria morto Sasuke... Mais meu pai se encarregua disso

_Mal posso esperar...

_Sasuke vem comigo para o hospital...

_Eu vo ficar bem...

_Por...favor...

Depois de Sakura ensistir muito a mesma pego sua mochila e a de Sasuke e levouele en direção ao portão chamou um taxi e foram para o hospital.

_Sasuke..._ela o chamou_

_Hum?

_Vai ficar tudo bem...

É do que adianta ter tudo isso para ser tratado assim pela sua propria familia, se é que da para chamar aquilo de familia...


End file.
